


Snek Cuddles

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Naga!Mask, Snek Cuddles, another au coming, mask starts to get feelings.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask wouldn't want to believe he had started to get feelings after meeting a certain inkling. But maybe it wasn't so bad
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snek Cuddles

It was a cool evening as Aloha started to pack up the stuff he had brought over including the empty snack boxes and drinks. “That should be everything” Aloha hummed to himself, not noticing the snake tail slowly wrapping around his ankle before dragging him into a chest. He soon was wrapped around in coils, a soft sigh coming out of the cyan naga.

“Masky, I'll be back tomorrow! I always promise you” Aloha gave Mask a reassuring smile as Mask only frowned. “It gets cold..” Mask likes away, Aloha’s smile turning into a smirk. “Oh~? Are you saying I'm warm~?” Aloha tilted his head before he laughed as Mask spluttered his embarrassment. “O-Of course not! It's not like I want you to stay! I could just eat yooou instead!” Mask spat, his blush deepening on his face.

There was no way he wanted to admit it either that he wanted Aloha to stay!

“Oh~? You would have done so all those months ago Mask” Aloha replied, cupping his hands on Mask’s cheeks, “How about this? I promise I'll be right back tonight, and we can do whatever you'll like?” Aloha suggested, Mask staying quiet for a few moments before he silently agreed, loosely his coils around Aloha for him to get out. “Thanks Mask~ I'll be back soon!” Aloha gave Mask a small kiss on his cheek before he left out of the woods, Mask getting all flustered.

Night soon came as Mask continued to wait. Aloha was late as fear struck him. What if Aloha forgot? What if he got lost? What if someone or something got to him?

Panic soon bubbled inside of the Cyan naga, his mind filling him with thoughts before he felt someone touch him, scaring him before he recognized the scent.

“Mask? Are you okay?”

Aloha wasn't expecting being quickly wrapped up in the other’s coils as he gave Mask a rather confused look. “Yoooou’re late” Mask softly grumbled in Aloha’s shoulder, holding him as if he let go, Aloha would be gone.

“Sorry~ I got a bit distracted trying to figure out what to bring and if I need a blanket for the both of us” Aloha replied, rubbing Mask’s back. “Heey, I'm here now..sorry for making you worried Mask”  
Aloha softly said as the coils around him loose a bit. “If you want me to sleep in your coils, I can. Just let me grab the blanket I brought” Aloha suggested, as a small tongue flicker out of Mask’s mouth before he silently agreed.

Aloha soon digged around in his bag, taking out a big blanket for the two of them as Mask coiled around him again. “Hey~ I'm not going to leave” Aloha laughed as he made Mask huff. “You dooon’t know that” Mask replied, before he started to lay back a bit in his own coils, bringing Aloha closer to his chest. Aloha moved the blanket to at least try to cover the both of them, before he soon got comfortable. 

“It's funny how when we first met those months ago, you threatened me to stay away, and now look at us.” Aloha laughed a bit as Mask sighed. That was true, but being with the pink inkling made him feel things he hadn't felt before which made him glad to have met Aloha. “You always caaaame back..” Mask mumbled, as he wondered why.

“I was quite curious about you, Mask” Aloha said, giving Mask his answer. “But now I'm sleepy~”

“I'll keep yoooou safe..” Mask said as Aloha chuckled before closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Mask heard Aloha’s breathing ease, telling him Aloha had fallen asleep. Looking up at the night sky, Mask thanked whoever brought them together as he too fell asleep.


End file.
